


Wonder

by caz251



Series: NCIS Advent [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Gibbs did it for the wonder on their faces.





	Wonder

Gibbs loved watching a look of wonder cross a child’s face, it was why he would deliver the little wooden toys he made to the hospital and the orphanage himself. It wasn’t for the gratitude that he got from the staff, but to see the look of joy that spread across a little face.

The children reminded him of Kelly when she was young, ripping open a present, the wonder at the contents lighting up her face. Her presents were always perfect, either Shannon found the perfect toy in a shop, or he had made her something fantastic in the basement.

Of course, none of those children were Kelly, but the fact that he had made them happy for a small time soothed his soul a little that he hadn’t been able to do this more for his daughter. Christmas was a time for giving, he gave the children toys, and in return he was given a feeling of warmth and a closeness to his memories of Christmases past.


End file.
